Collection
by k8ella
Summary: Bella Swan wants to meet misterious Mr. Cullen and finally... One shot lemon that won a title of a hottest lemon on a Polish forum.


This is my vision of Bella Swan and Mr. Cullen. It won a title of the hottest one shot lemon on Polish forum. Now I can present it to you. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do.

Many thanks to my lovely beta **yellowspotlight89**. She did a great job beta-reading this.

I do not own Twilight.

I was paralyzed from the sight in front of my eyes when I lifted the lid of an elegant box I had just been given by a messenger. I felt my cheeks becoming hot in such an uncomfortable situation, although, the man standing in front of me had no idea what I saw.

"Miss Swan?" his voice brought me back to life from my inner monologue.

I gave him a dirty look, wondering what he still wanted from me.

"Can you sign here?" he asked impatiently, putting a yellow pen in my hand and pointing to a space where I was supposed to write my name.

When I scrawled some lopsided letters, he gave me a thankful smile and handed me a beautiful blue envelope made of scabrous paper. The texture scratched against my fingertips. I squirmed from the anxiety and desire blooming inside.

"It's from the sender," he informed me when I wiggled my brow at him questioningly.

"Thanks."

_Yeah, that's obvious, _I shouted inwardly at my stupidity.

I smiled at him apologetically and slammed the door. I knew I had to sit down before I opened the letter, otherwise my legs could give out, given I just received a sexy as hell, blue satin thong finished with tasteful lace.

I sat down on my cozy sofa and nervously tore the envelope. I opened a folded piece of paper slowly to read a neatly written note. Just the sight of those beautifully shaped letters made me swallow the excess of saliva. But that was the astonishing matter that sent the wave of heat straight between my legs.

_Wear this only. I'll be __there at 3. EC_

I had to squeeze my thighs to ease the painful need that grew inside me.

Edward Cullen. This Edward Cullen. The eccentric globetrotter who owned a grandiose collection of, as he called them, bits and pieces which he had collected during his extraordinary travels.

The one who came to Forks exactly a month ago not only to rest after his voyages, but also to share the impressions and memories from his adventures.

The one who appeared in the school where I work so the teenagers could meet the famous graduate, learn about his history, and ravish his extraordinary deeds.

The one whose hypnotic golden eyes entangled me completely just from the moment our gazes met. I was both petrified and thrilled by his eyes.

The one who approached me when the meeting ended, ignoring all the crowds around us to introduce himself, taking my hand chivalrously and then placing a soft kiss on it.

I still remember the touch, the brush of his cool lips on my hot skin.

There were only us in that moment. Nothing and nobody mattered. Not even the surprised students gathered around us or the fact that the teaching staff was totally disgusted with my heavy breathing.

I was lost in that blissful sensation of awe and desire awakening between us.

When I became aware of the fact I was at work, I broke from his delicate but firm grasp, and I rushed out of the assembly hall, leaving him as shocked as me.

Then, everything seemed to happen quickly. I was constantly meeting him everywhere I went.

He was like a shadow following me to shops, bars, and offices. Every time he was kindly surprised to see me, he amused me with an entertaining conversation, and then he left suddenly without a word when his eyes darkened with an unspoken need. I was completely lost by then, almost on the edge of insanity with my head full of presumptions.

Every time I felt this strange hunger for him to touch me in the same way he had done for the first time. I was like a prey haunted by a dangerous predator. And the more I resisted his persistent tries, the more he pushed, and I seemed to be more fascinated with him.

My strong will lost the battle and he sensed my defeat with the sixth sense of an animal.

Two weeks later, he invited me to his place. It was to, as he assured with an innocent smile, show me his astonishing collection which in fact was seen only by a few people.

I was flattered with such a distinction, plus the thought of being alone with Edward Cullen sent delicious shivers down my spine straight to my lower belly.

My images of his collection were killed with shocking reality. I saw lots of handmade trinkets dating back thousands of years, beautiful belongings, and worthless trophies, such as a tricolor Chrysanthemum porcelain Ming vase from the thirteenth century.

Edward seemed to be untouched with my admiration over perfect details but I could sense his emotions in the stories he was telling me. I noticed a golden spark in his honey eyes and in a second they were near seeing right through me.

It was the first time he kissed me. The feeling was unearthly surprising and I didn't even notice I stopped breathing. Our lips met in a slow, sensual dance which awakened every cell of my body.

I was on fire, reveling in the softness of his mouth. He took me in his arms and his lustful scent surrounded me…

I came back to reality the moment I put my eyes on the clock. To my horror I realized there were only fifteen minutes left till the meeting deadline.

I took out the pair of satin underwear from the box with trembling hands and bolted to the bathroom, forgetting the whole world.

I had yet to prepare myself for the demonic Cullen. I decided to take a short but refreshing shower and then put on the sent piece of clothing.

I scrutinized my reflection in the mirror, hiding my almost naked body with my long hair, thanking myself inwardly for not cutting it for several years.

Just the thought of what was going to happen when he would arrive made every hair on my body to stand up.

I trembled from the coolness of my apartment and then tried to calm myself down as I sat down in my favorite armchair, waiting anxiously for what was about to happen.

When I was almost as cool as a cucumber, I heard a soft knocking on the door. I swallowed loud, hoping the gesture would make my brain work again. At least it might calm down my overworking salivary glands.

Like that could work.

Suddenly I was so afraid of the meeting that I found myself running to the kitchen out of my will, breathing heavy. I opened the fridge to take out some ice cubes and dropped them in the glass full of water.

I took several large gulps.

_Maybe he will go away if I'm not going to answer the door?_

"Bella," I heard his soft whisper in my ear.

I was surrounded by his intoxicating scent. The glass slipped out of my hand and, with an ear- hurting clink, crashed into millions of pieces on the floor. Some ice cubes rolled onto the kitchen countertop which I forcefully grabbed. I was so panicked I didn't know what to do.

_How the hell did he get in? I didn't hear him__…?_

Edward didn't pay attention to the mess I had made as he moved my hair aside from my neck. He took a deep breath, planting a subtle kiss in the hollow under my ear. I shivered as my heart beat so loud that I was embarrassed with my own reaction. He didn't do anything special, yet my pulse throbbed like a marathon runner.

I felt his cool hand slowly sliding from my shoulder to the nape of the neck, down my spine to the swells of my buttocks in a gentle caress.

I shivered wildly, and then sighed.

He firmly made me face him and look into his eyes. What I saw there possessed me completely.

His lovely golden irises were pitch black with desire.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you," he declared in a hoarse voice and the significance of his words caused my legs to go weak.

I didn't want to deny my needs anymore. I wanted him; the feeling was obviously mutual.

I couldn't stop the emotions growing inside me, so I intertwined my fingers in his silky hair, causing an even bigger mess in his head. I stood on the tips of my toes to taste his full lips as they were parted now and just asked to be touched.

First, the kiss was calm, full of delicate brushes and hesitation, but soon it turned into an open fight for dominance. While we were swallowing our moans, our tongues fought for dominance to enter the mouth of the other and explore the inside. We kissed with the hunger of wild animals.

While I touched his soft palate with the tip of my tongue, I tasted something so wonderful; it sent a hot wave down my fully ready body.

I moaned loudly and pressed myself closer to the cool profile of the man passionately kissing me. I wanted to be as close as possible. I couldn't get enough of him. His scent, taste, and touch made my head spin around.

I wanted to feel more with every part of my body, to feel him inside me, to die in his arms after the pleasure he gave me, and to scream his lovely name.

"Edward," I was begging for whatever he wanted to give me, offering whatever he wanted to take in return.

Our eyes met then, and he lifted me so I could put my legs around his hips and I felt undeniable proof of his desire on my thigh.

_Edward Cullen wants me._

I set my face in the hollow of his neck, inhaling the alluring scent of his cool body. I felt so lightheaded that I didn't even notice when we were suddenly on my bed.

He placed me carefully on the blue satin beddings, which matched perfectly with the shade of my new thong.

Edward leaned over me, resting on his muscular arms. He explored my whole body, inch by inch, caressing me with the long fingers of a piano player.

He watched me carefully, waiting for any response from me; every grimace, twitch, sigh, or moan.

The muscles of his arms tightened as if he was going to jump. His beautiful face became serious, his brows wrinkled in concentration, and the tip of his tongue traced the outline of his gorgeous lips.

We were panting, our breaths quick and shallow. Hot as hell, I was writhing between the coolness of the satin bedding and the shiver-awakening touch of Mr. Cullen.

He moved his hand down slowly, deliberately, until he reached the hem of my thong.

I was burning. I was floating. I wanted more.

His fingers moved under the satin, found my sensitive spot and started a sensual dance around it.

Every move was sending shivers down to my abdomen, making me draw deeper and deeper. I closed my eyes, not being able to look at him and concentrate at the same time. I just wanted to feel. There was only my body and the hunger, the desperate chase for fulfillment.

"Please," I whispered, my voice thick with desire as my muscles began to tremble before the explosion.

A throaty growl escaped his mouth while two fingers slipped into my wet and ready inside.

He moved them out just to push them hard inside me again. I moaned loudly, thrusting my hips to meet his rhythm. He repeated his ministration quickly, as if he could read my mind, and then he flexed his fingers.

That was enough to send me on the verge of an abyss. My mind went blank. My body was on fire, lightened up by millions of sparks bursting inside me. Everything was pure sensation.

Me. Inside me. For me.

When I was sane again, I looked at Edward with my hooded eyes. He was starting to quickly unbutton the shirt that covered his perfect chest.

Meanwhile, I was furiously attacking his full lips, licking, sucking, biting them.

He was reciprocating my caresses, eagerly helping me take off his clothes. Our trembling hands collided constantly while we both worked to undress him.

Then we paused, quietly admiring each other in awe. I only heard our labored breathing and my bed squeaking with even the smallest move we made.

Our thighs were intertwined, bodies almost touching, and face millimeters from the other one. His proximity was hypnotizing. Although I didn't want to be dependent on anybody, I had never felt more freedom than in that moment. I couldn't resist the urge to touch his shoulders, his perfect chest, his toned abdomen.

The skin under my fingertips was smooth, firm, and covered with hair in assorted places. I was drawing indefinite patterns on his skin, admiring the astonishing silhouette of this beautiful man, following my hand on him.

When I stopped it in the place where his heart supposed to be, I was surprised. He was panting as loudly as me, but I couldn't feel his heartbeat.

He noticed my hesitation, grabbed me so that I knelt down with him between my legs. He didn't wait a second to get rid of his knickers and my thong. His violent impatience awoke my body, still warm from my earlier ecstasy.

He rested on his left hand to support himself. I was shaking when he grabbed my hip and guided me onto his full and proud erection. He lowered me down slowly, almost painfully, inch by inch filling me with pure pleasure. I closed my eyes, moaning loudly enough to wake the whole building.

I was one big need again. I just needed my release.

The moment our hips met, he lifted himself a bit. This new angle made him hit the sensitive spot inside me which sent an electric wave straight to my brain.

I inhaled sharply; I had never felt anything like that before.

My senses went wild. I lifted myself up and fell down on him, and he pushed his hips forcefully so that the feeling hit me with double force. It was spiraling from my insides, through every cell, till it reached the ends of my hair.

When I was above him, I wanted to feel him inside. When he was filling me, I was afraid it would be too much. He hit me with incredible force.

Again and again the sensation became bigger, more powerful, driving me insane. Up. Down. Emptiness. Unity.

Finally, I couldn't take anymore, and I burst like a soap bubble. I fell into pieces in his strong arms, clenching forcefully around him.

"Edward!" I screamed.

I was trembling, I lacked oxygen, and I couldn't calm myself down. He made me his. I belonged to him. I was sure nobody could ever do anything that could be compared to this cosmic experience.

I wanted to be with him. I needed him like I needed to breathe.

Edward Cullen and Bella Swan. The ideal couple.

After a few minutes of getting over, I was finally able to look at him. I was sure I had every feeling displayed on my face in that moment. I was totally exhausted. He was eyeing me wildly; his pitch black eyes seemed dangerously hungry.

I could see pride, power, and something else I couldn't decipher. Joy, maybe?

A corner of his mouth twitched to form the most alluring smile. It caused my insides to clench.

I couldn't deny his power over me, and I was extremely happy about it.

He lied us down and started kissing me greedily. I reached down to grab him and repay for the best sex ever, but he stopped me with a quick movement.

"Not today, Bella. Not today," he said cryptically, "Treat this as a foretaste of our future mutual pleasures… when you are mine."

_He woke my body up from a long dream. Now he wants to be with me…_

I gave him a sweet smile while his lips pecked my face. He held my hand, turned it so that my wrist was facing him, and he started to place thousands of small kisses on it that sent shivers down my spine.

With lips still on my skin, he said, "You'll grace my collection, Bella."

Suddenly I felt cold, so cold.

"Just like me. Neither dead nor alive."

_So I was just some kind of__ a bonus. What was he talking about?_

His words played in my head. Loud and clear.

Before I could even blink, I felt my skin breaking under the pressure of his perfect, white teeth. I kept still, confused; I didn't understand what was happening. The wound started bleeding and my demonic lover licked the blood with delight.

I had no idea how long it took, but when he looked up, there was a sparkle in the dark, scarlet eyes of the beast.

And then I fainted, I think.

I roused myself in the quiet bedroom. It was immersed in blackness.

I looked around, completely terrified and cold. There was nobody in there. Just me.

_Maybe it was just a nightmare. Yeah, I was dreaming…_

I sighed with relief and tried to push a strand of hair from my face when I saw the strange, circular wound on my wrist. It itched.

Almost immediately, the unpleasant itch was replaced by a burning pain that expanded in drastic pace.

_What's going on?_

I fell from the bed, senseless, and my body was burning with fire…


End file.
